Wenn Du Es Nur Meinen Würdest
by PiaMcKinnon
Summary: Lily Evans hat Angst veletzt zu werden, was James Potter schmerztlichst zu spühren bekommt.Wie kann er ihr beweisen, dass er nicht immernur spielt? LEJP SBOC RLOC R&R Chappy 4 up
1. You Gotta Be

Alles davon gehört mir! muhahahaha... nee schön wärs. Bis auf ein paar Personen gehört alles JK Rowling, die beste Autorin der Welt. Find ich. Genug davon.

JKR ROCKS! Sry musste gesagt werden

Kapitel 1

You Gotta Be

You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard

You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

All I know, all I know, love will save the day

(Textausschnitt aus dem song ''You Gotta Be'' von Des'ree)

Lily

Lily wachte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf. Endlich! Heute würde sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren, zu ihren Freunden, zu ihren Lehrern, zu einem Ort an dem Petunia nicht war, zu ihrem wahrem zu Hause!

Und das beste war: Sie war auch noch Schulsprechenrin. Lily sprang auf, ging duschen zog sich an und rannte die Treppe runter um mit ihren Eltern zu frühstücken.

Strahlend setzte sie sich, belegte ein Toast mit Käse und aß. Hogwarts! dachte sie glücklich. Endlich waren die sechs schrecklichen Wochen um in denen sie sich von Petunia anhören musste sie sei eine Missgeburt, zu nichts nütze und sie ginge zu einer Irrenschule. Lily hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt, doch trotdem war dort jedesmal ein Stich in ihrem Herzen wenn sie daran dachte wie eng Petuina und sie befreundet gewesen waren bevor sie ihren Brief bekommen hatte.

Als sie endlich am Bahnhof angekommen waren raste Lily's Herz. Würde sie eine gute Schulsprecherin sein? Wer war Schulsprecher?

Doch auf ihre zweite Frage wusste sie schon fast die Antwort. Es war sicherlich Remus Lupin, was kein schlechter Gedanke war, denn Remus war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Rumtreibern wirklich nett und verantwortungsvoll.

Nicht wie James Potter und Sirius Black, die in Lily's Augen schrecklichsten Jungen der Schule. Wie können zwei 17 jährige nur so kindisch und unreif sein fragte sie sich als sie daran dachte wie die beiden im letzten Jahr allen Slytherins die Haare pink gefärbt hatten. Doch insgeheim musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es doch irgendwie lustig gewesen war.

Als sie im Zug war suchte sie verzweifelt nach ihren Freunden Lara und Marlene.(AN: Tja Lara, jetzt biste in meiner fic höhö) Lara Schirmer hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar und grau-grüne Augen. Marlene McKinnon hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und tiefblaue Augen. Seit Lily's erstem Tag waren sie ihre besten Freundinnen. Lily suchte weiter nach ihnen. Im Grunde blieb am Ende nur ein Abteil übrig in dem sie noch nicht nachgesehen hatte. Das Abteil der Rumtreiber.

Sie versuchte schon sich einzureden, sie würden auf irgendeinem anderen Weg nach Hogwarts kommen, doch das war lächerlich. Und in dem Moment hörte sie auch schon Laras gelächter aus dem übriggebliebenem Abteil.

Sie öffnete die Tür und fand Lara mächtig mit Sirius flirtend und Marlene lächelnd mit Remus redend vor. Als sie sie sahen grüßten sie sie, Marlene umarmte sie, und Lara gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als sie ihr Schulsprecherinnenabzeichen sahen waren sie (freudig) geschockt. Sie gratulierten ihr, allesamt, sogar Remus und Sirius, auf dessem Gesicht sich ein breites Grinsen ausgebreitet hatte.

''Was ist so lustig, Black?'' fragte sie genervt, darauf wartend was diesmal wieder los war.

''Naja, ich dachte nur du wirst dich freuen deinen Partner fürs nächste Jahr zu sehen..'' Das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht wurde größer.

In dem Moment fiel Lily auf das James fehlte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch aus.

''Wo ist Potter?'' , fragte sie in gestellt gleichgültigem Ton.

''Na, davon rede ich doch'' grinste Sirius und lachte auf.

''Wie soll ich das verstehen?'' fauchte Lily, und da ihr Blick nicht so aussah als ob sie jetzt zu irgendwelchen Scherzen aufgesetzt war, antwortete ihr Sirius.

''Naja es ist James'' sagte er gelassen und grinste.

''WAS! WIE KANN JEMAND WIE JAMES- ich meine...?''

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass sie schon 5 Minuten zu spät zu dem Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher/innen Treffen kam.

Sie rannte los, sie hatte sogar keine Zeit mehr irgendetwas auf Sirius' Kommentar zu antworten (''Wow, Evans zu spät und Prongsie pünktlich, dass ich das noch erleben darf...''). Aber sie wusste das er Recht hatte. Wie konnte das passieren? SIE zu spät und ER pünktlich...

Als sie die Tür zum Schulsprecher/innen Abteil aufriss saßen schon alle da. Sie sah sich um und sah James in der Ecke auf einem Sessel sitzen. Sie stöhnte.

''Oh man, ich dachte-- nein ich hoffte Sirius hätte nur einen Scherz gemacht...''

James grinste sie an und sie verdrehte die Augen. Zu ihrer Überraschung versuchte James nicht sie zu fragen ob sie mit ihm ausging, wie er es sonst immer tat,überhaupt tat er nichts, er baggerte sie noch nicht einmal an. Sie brachten das Meeting ziemlich schnell hinter sich und gingen zu ihren Freunden. Auch auf diesem Weg sagte James nichts. Eigentlich sollte das gut für Lily sein, eigentlich müsste sie sich darüber freuen, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl etwas fehlte wenn er es nich tat, und auf irgendeine seltsame Art und Weise vermisste sie es.

Die Rumtreiber und die Mädchen hatten sich zum Umziehen in verschiedene Abteile aufgeteilt.

''Naaaa, wie war das erste Treffen als Schulsprecherin? Hat James dich wieder gefragt?'' fragte Marlene neugierig.

''Es war wirklich gut.. Wisst ihr was mit Ja..-- Potter los ist? Er hat mich nämlich nicht ausgefragt.'' sagte sie und wollte so tun als ob sie diese Frage nur beiläufig gestellt hatte, wobei sie kläglich versagte.

'Wieso?'', fragte Lara und fing an breit zu grinsen. ''Störts dich etwa dass ers nichtmehr tut?'' sie grinste breiter.

''Das würde dir wohl so passen'' sagte Lily bissig, doch ihre Wangen waren nun deutlich rosa. ''Er ist keinen Deut besser als letztes Jahr.''

Lara verdrehte die Augen. ''Du bist unmöglich.. Jetzt wird er schon erwachsener und du behandelst ihn imernoch wie Dreck!'' Sie starrte Lily böse an. ''Sag mal, Lils, was willst du eigentlich? Was hat er denn nicht?'' Lily fuhr herum und starrte ihre Freundin böse an.

''Was? Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit dir einen Vortrag zu halten was er nicht hat.Er würde es eh nie ernst meinen. Was ich will? Alles außer ihm.''

''Also willst du auch Sirius?'' fragte Lara grinsend weil sie die Antwort wusste.

''NEIN!'' schrie Lily '' Alles außer Potter und Black'' ''Also auch Peter?'' fragte Lara entschlossen nicht aufzugeben.

''Ok, alles außer Potter, Black und Peter!'' schrie sie nun sichtlich rot.

''Also Snape?'' ''OK DAS REICHT! Du willst wissen was für Ansprüche ich habe? Der Typ muss nett, klug, cool, sportlich, fürsorglich und süß sein!'''

Plötzlich fing Lily an etwas zu realisieren.

''Also, Lils, sag mir eine Sache davon die James Potter nicht hat.''

Darauf fand Lily keine Antwort.

AN: Das ist meine erste fic. Ihr müsst sagen ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Wenn sie schlecht ist sagts mir ruhig. Ich schreib nur weiter wenn ich reviews kriege, ich will nämlich keine schlechten fics auf die Seite setzen.

Sagt die Wahrheit. Aber bitte keine Schimpfwörter! lol


	2. Vielleicht

**Disclaimer: Das Übliche gg alles gehört JKR, die ich sehr bewundere, ich wünschte diese Charaktere würden mir gehören sniff (kann sie mir nicht wenigstens James, Sirius oder Lily geben? xD meine favs) neneneneneeeee, wird sie nich, und vielleicht ist das auch gut so. wer weiss was ich mit denen anstellen würde xD**

**lange Rede kurzer Sinn, hier kommt das chappy mit JKRs Erfindungen (letztes verbittertes schniefen)**

**AnnaLena: **danke schatz hätteste was andres gesagt wär ich auch tief beleidigt gewesen die andren dürfen lästern, aber von ner besten freundin sollte man doch ein lob erwarten können? xD

**HexeLea: **danke danke danke für deine review! ich war nen bisschen verunsichert als ich die FF reingesetzt hab, aber dass ich so liebe reviews kriege macht mich echt happy! danke! )

**Ac. Potterfan: **danke! ich bemüh mich immer irgendwie lustig oder traurig oder irgendwie gefühlsbetont zu schreiben, freut mich dass es gelungen ist )

**sarah.easy:** freut mich immer wenn es euch gefällt! bitte reviewt weiter, ich freu ich jedesmal hammer darüber! ) THX!

Das Festmahl war schnell verganen, alle waren müde und auf die Auswahlzeremonie hatte eh niemand geachtet.

Die Rumtreiber schlenderten in ihren Schlafsaal, der glücklicherweise wirklich nur ihnen gehörte, da es keine anderen Gryffindorjungen im 7. Jahrgang mehr gab.

Jeder Andere wäre wahrscheinlich auch halb zu Tode gestorben, wenn er in dem Chaos, welches die Rumtreiber routinemäßig heraufbeschworen sobald sie den Raum betraten, hätte wohnen müssen.

James flogen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er war froh, dass er am ersten Abend noch keine Patroullie hatte, denn er wäre wohl mitten im Gehen zusammengebrochen und hätte auf dem betroffenen Korridorboden geschlafen. Am Besten, dachte James, wäre es wenn er vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer einschlafen würde, dann würde er vielleicht zur Ausnahme mal nicht zu spät kommen.

Wieder schoss ihm die Mahnung in Erinnerung, die in seinem Brief von Hogwarts stand, dass er doch bitte ein Vorbild sein sollte, und der Gedanke gesellte sich zu den tausenden Anderen in seinem Kopf. James war sich sicher, dass diese Warnung normalerweise nicht im Hogwartsbrief stand, auch wenn man Schulsprecher geworden war.

Warum hatte gerade er sie bekommen, fragte er sich scheinheilig während er sich umzog.

,Erde an Prongs, ist jemand zu erreichen?'' fragte Sirius genervt.

Anscheinend hatte er sich mit ihm unterhalten und ihm letztendlich eine Frage gestellt, die durch James' mangelnde geistige Abwesenheit nicht beantwortet wurde, welches ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass James gedanklich schon in seinem Bett lag.

,Solle wir nun das Passwort der Slytherins in 'Muggels sind ja so toll' umändern oder nicht? Dann müssen die armen, armen Slytherins das sagen ...''

,Hmm?'' James tat sich schwer wieder ansprechbar zu werden. Er war zum Bersten mit Essen gefüllt, und dies schien ihn so zu blockieren, dass er erstmal eine Weile brauchte bis sein Gehirn Sarkasmus verstand.

,Mhh, ja können wir machen'', sagte er ohne wirklich zu wissen was Sirius gesagt hatte.

,Also abgemacht, du als Schulsprecher änderst das Passwort?'', fragte Sirius begeistert.

,Jaa, und jetz lass mich endlich schlafen..''

---+---

Als James morgens erwachte war sein erster Gedanke Lily.

Es war ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen sie _nicht _anzubaggern, und sie _nicht_ auszufragen.

Dieses Jahr war seine allerletzte Chance. Er könnte sie natürlich auchnoch nach der Schule für sich gewinnen, aber das wäre dreifach so schwer, und außerdem glaube er nicht dass das funktionieren würde. Lily versuchte ja schon immer ihm auszuweichen, und wenn sie nichtmals mehr in Hogwarts währen, hätte sie jede Chance dazu.

Jetzt wo er Schulsprecher war hatte sie jedoch umso weniger Chancen ihm auszuweichen. James war damit voll und ganz zufrieden.

Er wusste, dass er nun jede Chance hatte Lilys Vertrauen zu gewinnen, und das musste er auch.

Er wusste nicht genau was war, er wusste nur, dass Lily einmal sehr hart erletzt worden war. Nicht körperlich. Seelisch. Er würde nur zu gerne wissen was passiert war, aber sie danach zu fragen schien ihm dumm. Sie würde es ihm nie sagen, und er würde dadurch nur aufdringlich klingen.

Wie konnte man Lily nur verletzten, fragte er sich auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht bei Professor Schaffeld, einem Griesgram der es absichtlich jedem

nicht-Slytherin schwer machte, zu dessem Unterricht er zu seinem eigenen Staunen nur 5 Minuten zu spät kam.

Auch wenn Professor Schaffeld James nicht leiden konnte, hatte er ihn nie für sein zu spät kommen bestraft, aber im Grunde war gena dies der Grund, denn Schaffeld wollte nicht, dass James daraus lernt und beim nächsten Mal pünktlich kommt, denn Schaffeld genoss jede Minute ohne James.

Zu seinem riesigen Glück saß er in Zaubertränke neben Lily, da Professor Schaffeld die Sitzordnung aussuchte, und dies war wiedereinmal die perfekte Chance nett zu Lily zu sein, sie nicht anzubaggern, und sie nicht auszufragen.

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung giftete Lily ihn nicht an. Sie benahm sich im grunde ziemlich seltsam. Wenn er sie ansprach, damit sie ihm den Bezoar reichte, zuckte sie zusammen und begutachtete jede Bewegung, jede Reaktion, und jedes noch so kleine Merkmal an ihm. Allmählig fühlte er sich seltsam.

Angenehm selsam. Er hatte im Grunde nichts dagegen wenn Lily ihn beobachtete, nur wunderte er sich wieso.

Als er (wunderlicherweise erst nach dem Klingeln) den Klassenraum verließ bekam er eine ntwort auf seine Frage.

,Jaja Lara, ich _habe_ ihn beobachtet'', sagte Lily genervt zu ihrer blonden Freundin.

,Und mir ist wirklich nichts negatives aufgefallen. _Noch_ nicht!'' protestierte sie wütend.

,Das kommt sicher heute nacht bei der Patroullie, wetten da macht er wieder irgendwas blödes?''

,Musst du eigentlich immer so pessimistisch sein'' giftete Lara zurück.

,Nein, aber so wird es kommen!''

,Warte doch erst einmal ab!''

,Oooh, ja, das werd ich!'' entgegnete Lily wütend.

Innerlich grinste James, doch er wollte es nicht zeigen, da Sirius, der das Gespräch nicht gehört hatte, sonst gefragt hätte wieso er grinst, und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es nicht sagen.

Das war _seine_ Sache, er würde Lily auch ohne Sirius' Hilfe erobern, also sollte Sirius auch nicht mirkriegen wenn er Vortschritte machte.

Er fühlte sich zwar nicht gut dabei, seinem besten Freund soetwas zu verschweigen, aber dieses eine Mal würde es wohl in Ordnung sein.

---+---

,Bye Leute, ich muss auf Patroullie!'' verabschiedete James sich von seinen Freunden.

,Bis morgen Prongsie, hab Spaß mit Evans!'' entgegnete Sirius, der Lily nicht die hatte die Treppe runterkommen sehen. Genauso wenig wei James.

, Haha.'' entgegnete dieser trocken. , Sie heißt _Lily_, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, und wenn sie schon so einen schönen Namen hat, dann sollte man sie auch so nennen.'' zickte James ein weinig. In letzter Zeit war er immer empfindlicher beim Thema Lily geworden.

Lily, die sich unbemerkt hatte wieder hochschleichen wollen weil sie nicht hören wollte wie James und Sirius ihre _ähm--interessanten_, kurz gesagt hirnrissigen Gedanken austauschten, hörte diesen Teil der Unterhaltung und erstarrte.

Nein, dachte sie, da musste sie etwas falsch verstanden haben. Oder etwa nicht?

Selbst wenn nicht, sie würde niemals auf seine, nunja, irgendwie süßen Worte hereinfallen.

Niemals. Oder? _Zweifle nichteinmal!_ mahnte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber eine andere Stimme sagte das Gegenteil.

Sie würde doch nicht den gleichen Fehler machen wie ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter... Die orte ihrer Mutter kamen ihr in den Sinn.

_,Nein, Schätzchen, nicht jeder Mann ist so! Nur leider sehr viele...''_

Ja, dachte Lily verbissen, und James gehört dazu. Wieder wehrte sich die zweite Stimme, und sie machte Lily klar, dass sie James vielleicht doch eine Chance geben sollte. Aber rein freundschaftlich, wenn das möglich war. War es möglich? Ja. Nein. Vielleicht?

_Das ist verwirrend _, dachte Lily verbittert. _Waru unterhalte ich mich mit Stimmen in meinem Kopf? ich gehöre in die Klapse. Und jetz rede ich in meinem Kopf auchnoch mit mir selbst..._

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde sie James eine.. ääh... freundschaftliche Chance geben. Aber würde sie ihm dann nicht auch ihr Vertrauen schenken? Dann könnt er sie genauso verletzen..

Diese Nacht würde es entscheiden.


	3. Mitternachtsgespräche

**Disclaimer: **blah blah, guckt bei den anderen chappies, es deprimiert mich zu sehr 'lool'

**Spumi: **Ich weiss, aber in total vielen FFs ist ers, ich schätze mal, dass JKR das irgendwann mal zum Besten gegeben hat.

Im Grunde ist ers in fast allen FFs. KA wieso.. Sei mir nicht böse 'lol'

Danke für dein review, ich bin schon ganz rot geworden, mich freuts wenn es gefällt :)

**HexeLea:** Nö, sorry, hab kein Beta, und ich war ziemlich müde 'am kopf kratz' naja, normalerweise korrigier ich immer alles selbst...

Danke für dein review, die Nacht wird ein wenig deprimierend, aber ich find das chappy ganz gut 'g'

**Mitternachtsgespräche**

James stand im Gemeinschaftsraum, die meisten Gryffindors waren schon in ihren Schlafsälen, und somit war er fast allein.

Nurnoch ein paar Drittklässler saßen in einer Ecke an einem Tisch, sahen manchmal zu ihm herüber und kicherten.

James verdrehte die Augen. Anfangs hatte er es noch lustig gefunden, so angehimmelt zu werden, aber mittlerweile war es nurnoch nervig.

Und endlich kam sie.

Auch wenn sie nur eine normale Jeans und ein weißes Top unter ihrem Hogwartsumhang trug, sah sie bezaubernd aus.

James beobachtete sie schon seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Damals hatte sie ihn gefragt, wie sie zum Gleis kommen konnte...

Er wusste noch genau wie sie aussah. Sie hatte einen weißen Rock angehabt, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, und dazu ein sehr hellgrünes Top.

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und an das Zopfband war eine Blume geheftet worden.

Er wusste noch genau wie sie damals gerochen hatte, und wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, so ganz ohne Hass, pure Freundlichkeit und Aufregung in den wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen.

''James?'' unterbrach Lilys Stimme seine Gedanken.

''Können wir los? Ich muss morgen ausgeschlafen sein, wir schreiben einen Arithmantiktest.'' sagte sie ein wenig ungeduldig.

''Oh, natürlich,'' , antwortete er kurz.

Schweigend liefen sie über den Korridor.

''Lily?'' , brach James das Schweigen.

''Mhh?'', antwortete sie müde, es war bereits halb 12, warum musste dieses verdammte Schloß auch so riesig sein?

''Was hat dich dazu bewegt mich zu hassen?'' fragte James, während ihm klar wurde was er da tat.

Lily sah ihn geschockt an. Sie hatte nie vorher bemerkt, dass er auch einen sinnvollen Satz hervorbringen konnte, und das in ihrer Gegenwart, und dann auchnoch sowas.

''Was?'' war das Einzige was sie darauf herausbrachte.

''Nunja, ..'' schloss James ein wenig kleinlaut, ''an Kings Cross warst du noch nett zu mir''

Lily war wie vor den kopf geschlagen. ''ich..'' begann sie, doch augenblicklich wurde ihr klar, dass sie den genauen Grund selbst nicht wusste.

Damals hatten ihre Freunde ihr erzählt, was für ein Taugenichts James war, und in dem Moment musste sich Lily beschämt eingestehen, wasfür eine dumme Mitläuferin sie gewesen war.

''Ich...Nunja, im Grunde weiss ich es selbst nicht..'' sagte sie leise.

James Augen weiteten sich. ''Du...Du weisst es nicht?'', fragte er bestürzt. ''Ich weiss es nicht'' bestätigte Lily kleinlaut.

''Dann kann ich es also garnicht ändern..?'' fragte er, und versuchte die Traurigkeit aus seinen Worten zu ziehen, wobei er kläglich versagte.

Lily sah ihn mit leicht geschocktem gesicht an. Liegt ihm etwa wirklich etwas an mir, fragte sie sich selbst verzweifelt, und sofort meldete sich die laute Stimme von vorher wieder, und sie wusste, dass die Stimme die Wahrheit sagte. _Ja_.

Langsam machte sich eine Erkenntnis in Lily breit, die ihr den Atem nahm. Plötzlich wusste sie, was der Grund gewesen war, warum sie angefangen hatte James zu hassen. Sie hielt kurz die Luft an, der alleinige Gedanke an die Geschichte die sie dazu gebracht hatte, nahm ihr den Atem.

Bisher hatte sie diese Geschichte nur Marlene erzählt, ihrer allerbesten Freundin. Nichteinmal Lara hatte sie erfahren.

Nicht, weil sie so geheim war, sondern weil es wehtat, sie zu erzählen.

''Ich glaube, ich weiss den Grund..'' fing sie leise an.

''Wirst du ihn mir erzählen?'' fragte James, ohne das geringste verlangen, reines Verständis lag in seinen Worten.

Lily holte tief Luft. ''Ich werde es versuchen. Es ist nicht leicht für mich es zu erzählen. Nichteinmal Lara weiss es.'' sagte sie, und schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zu ersticken, die sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

''Ich war gerade 8. Ich wünschte dieser vermaledeite Freitag wäre nie gewesen...''

_Flashback_

Lily klingelte. Sie klingelte wieder. Keine Antwort. Ihre Eltern _mussten_ da sein. Zumindest ihre Mutter. Petunia war bei einer ihrer wenigen Freundinnen, und somit war Lily vollkommen alleine.

Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um. Es hatte gerade angefangen zu regnen, und sie hatte nun wirklich keine große Lust pitschnass zu werden.

Da entdeckte sie, dass das Wohnzimmerfenster auf Kipp war, und sofort lief sie dorthin, um ihre Mutter hindurch zu rufen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja bloß die Klingel nicht gehört?Lily kam an dem Fenster an und wollte gerade rufen als--

Sie erstarrte. Aus ihrem Elternhaus brachen Stimmen, wütende Stimmen, die Stimmen ihrer Eltern. Lily konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihre Eltern sich jemals so sehr gestritten hatten. Sie hörte wie ihre Mutter anfing zu weinen.

Lily hörte den lauten Aufknall von Holz auf Holz, dann noch einmal die wütende Stimme ihres Vaters, das Zersplittern von Porzellan, und dann--

Stille. Eine unerträgliche Stille. Das Weinen ihrer Mutter war erstummt, aber dann hörte sie wütende, laute Schritte. Die Haustür sprang auf. Heraus kam Lilys Vater.

Weinend lief Lily zu ihm herüber und klammerte sich ängstlich an sein Bein. Doch ihr Vater war wie verändert. Sein gesicht war wutverzerrt.

''Hau ab!'' schrie er Lily an, ''verschwinde du Göre!''

''Aber...Daddy?'' wimmerte Lily, doch sie bekam keine Antwort mehr. Ihr Vater gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie rückwärts zu Boden fallen ließ, ihr Kopf prallte auf etwas hartes, und augenblicklich verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war um sie herum viel Gewirr, und es war unerträglich laut. Ihr Kopf dröhnte.

Sie verfolgte ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Frauen aus ihrer Nachbarschaft, die ganz in ihrer Nähe standen, und schlussfolgerte daraus, dass ihre Nachbarin, Frau Kölking, die Polizei gerufen hatte, als sie Lily bewusstlos am Boden liegend, und ihren Vater wüten auf sie eintretend gesehen hatte.

''Na, wie geht es dir?'', fragte eine freundliche Stimme über Lily. Sie zuckte zusammen.

''Mhh, ok'' war das Einzige was sie hervorbrachte. Der Mann der sie gefragt hatte, stellte sich als ihr Hausarzt Dr.Bucher heraus.

Langsam fasste sich Lily wieder. ''Was ist passiert?'', fragte sie verschwommen.

Das Gesicht von Dr. Bucher verzog sich, und er lächelte gequält. ''Nun..'', begann er, ''es scheint so, als hätten deine Eltern einen heftigen Streit gehabt. Letztendlich hat er sie mit einer Vase bewusstlos geschlagen.''

Dr. Buchers Worte schwirrten durch Lilys Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. ''Was war der Grund des Streits?'', fragte Lily seltsam vernünftig für eine 8-jährige.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter es Dr. Bucher sicher erzählt hatte, da er mehr als nur ein Hausarzt war, er war ein sehr enger Freund.

''Deine Mutter sagte... Nun.. Ach Lily, das wirst du noch nicht verstehen. Dein Vater hat sich mit einer anderen Frau getroffen, er hat deine Mum belogen, verstehst du?''

Lilys Augen weiteten sich. ''Beogen? Daddy würde nicht lügen.'' sagte sie hartnäckig.

Dr. Bucher seufzte. ''Doch, leider ist es so.'' sagte er traurig. ''Ich denke, Lily, er wird nicht zurückkehren.''

Nun bildeten sich wieder Tränen in Lilys Augen. ''Onkel Karl, so nannte sie Dr.Bucher,''darf ich aufstehen?''

''Das sieht schlecht aus, Kleines, du kannst es zwar versuchen, aber nur, wenn ich dir helfe, und auch nur, wenn es wichtig ist.''

''Es ist wichtig. Ich will zu Mum!'' klagte Lily, und eine stille Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter.

Und so half Dr. Bucher ihr. Lilys Mutter saß auf einer Liege. Ihr Kopf war verbunden, und sie weinte.

Als sie Lily sah, lächelte sie schwach, doch als sie Lilys Bandagen um Kopf und Bauch sah weiteten sich ihre Augen ängstlich.

''Darling, Schätzchen, was ist passiert?'' fragte sie besorgt.

''Es war furchtbar!'' weinte Lily und klammerte sich an ihre Mutter, die sie in die Arme nahm. ''Daddy hat... Daddy hat..''begann Lily, doch ihre Mutter beruhigte sie sanft, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. ''Ich weiss, mein Schatz, aber alles wird gut.''

''Warum hat Daddy dich belogen?''

Sie seufzte. ''Ich weiss es nicht, mein Schatz, ich weiss es nicht.'' Und wieder kullerte eine Träne über ihr blasses Gsicht.

''Passiert sowas immer? In jeder Familie? Sind alle so?'' fragte Lily traurig.

''Nein, Schätzchen, nicht jeder Mann ist so! Nur leider sehr viele...''

Weinend drückten sich Mutter und Tochter aneinander, jedoch glücklich jemanden zu haben, der ihnen beistand.

Und an diesem Tag schwor sich Lily, sie würde niemals auf einen Mann hereinfallen.

_Flashback over_

James sah geschockt an. Auch Lily machte nun ein geschocktes Gesicht, sie hatte garnicht bemerkt wie sie sich in die Geschichte reingesteigert hatte, doch sie spürte eine Träne auf ihrer Wange, die sie schnell mit ihrem Ärmel wegwischte.

James Stimme klang heiser als er sprach. ''Du...Du dachtest ich könnte so sein wie dein Vater?'' fragte er mit leichter Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme.

''Ich..'', stammelte Lily, ''Ich habe es nicht wirklich _gedacht_, es war wohl irgendwie in meinem Unterbewusstsein, du kamst mir so nett vor, und dann erzählen mir meine Freunde plötzlich, du seist ein Taugenichts, und darum...'' Doch sie musste den Satz nicht zuenede führen. Sie wusste, dass James sie verstanden hatte.

Und irgendwie war sie auch dankbar, dass er sie nicht weiter über die Geschichte ausfragte, denn danach war ihr ganz und garnicht zumute.

Ihr wurde kalt, nicht, weil es wirklich kalt war, sondern weil sie schon lange nichtmehr jede Einzelheit der Geschichte durchgegangen war. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

James übersah das nicht. Langsam legte er einen Arm um sie, und in dem Moment konnte Lily sich nichtmehr halten.

Schluchzend klammerte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper, und er umarmte sie sanft.

Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen, im gleichen Rythmus wie ihr Eigenes, und ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tuen konnte, schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

---+---

Christina Aguilera--I'm Ok

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"

Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done

To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget

All the lines you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And every day I'm afraid to come home

In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

I'm OK

Das Lied passt nicht perfekt, aber es stellt sozusagen das Selb dar.

Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich irgendwie stolz auf dieses Kapitel bin. Ich find es irgendwie gelungen.

Ich hoffe es sind nicht wieder allzu viele Rechtschreibfehler drinn (HexeLea ;))

Soo, jetzt wisstihr, warum Lily nicht so das größte Vertrauen in Männer hat

Aber kann sich ja alles noch ändern.

Bitte Reviews, ich hab mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben 'g'

'ganz lieb gugg'


	4. Chaos, Fun und neue Freunde

**Disclaimer:** wieeeeee immer... -.- nich meins - JKRs -.- leider. aufhörn drüber zu sprechen, kay?

**Spumi:** thx jaa, man darf in FFs alles machen... ich hatte schon schiss, dass im 6. irgendwas kommt was meine story falsch wirken lässt, aber tuts ja nich 'spoil'

**Ac. Potterfan: **Dir auch danke was soll ich nur sagen?

Hab lange nich geschrieben, wegen HP6 'sry'

In diesem chap wirds manchmal vorkommen, das Deutsch und Englisch vertauscht werden, welches durch die einheitliche Sprache schlecht zu erkennen ist.

Ich gebe mir jedoch alle Mühe, es so gut wie möglich klar zu machen.

Ich weiss, es ist kurz. Aber ich hatte die Wahl, ob ich drei gute Ideen in ein chap mache, oder sie alle einzelt zum Vorschein bringe. Ich fand das zweite besser 'g'

Sry falls ihr anders denkt.

Falls mein Schreibstil ein wenig anders sein sollte, wundert euch nich, meine bF hat mitgeschrieben, und wir wollen mal nicht leugnen, dass wir uns in die Geschichte geschlichen haben... öööhm, wen charakterisieren wohl Sophia und Anna Lena? KEINE AHNUNG! 'lool' 'g' (PiaMcKinnonSophia, aber ich heiße **nicht** wirklich Spengler. Ich sage, wie ja in meiner bio steht, meinen Namen nich 'höhöhöhöhöhö')

PS: Anna Lena heißt auch nicht Benz, falls ihr das denkt. Die Vornamen stimmen allerdings.

**Chaos, Fun und neue Freunde**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fiel ihr sofort der gestrige Abend ein.

Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern in James' Armen geschluchzt zu haben, aber was war danach passiert? Warum lag sie nun in ihrem Bett?

Und vor allem: _Warum hatte sie sich an James gelehnt?_ Ihr Kopf dröhnte, so wie er es immer tat, wenn sie noch kurz vorher stark geweint hatte.

Benommen stand sie auf, zog sich an, und schlenderte mit Marlene zum Frühstück runter, Lara war anscheinend schon vorgegangen, da sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte. Überhaupt war sie in letzter Zeit fast nie richtig anwesend gewesen.

Als sie beim Frühstück angekommen waren sah Lily James, und sofort fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie ihm einen Abend zuvor noch erzählt hatte.

Ein wenig rosa um die Nase setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch, und zu ihrem Unbehagen rutschte James auf, sodass er direkt gegenüber von ihr saß.

Leider musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht der Grund dafür war, sondern Remus, der gerade zu ihnen gekommen war, und aus mysteriösen Gründen umbedingt neben Sirius sitzen musste. Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass James ihnen die Gechichte in allen Einzelheiten erzählt hatte, und sie spührte wie Ärger und Scham in ihr aufstieg.

James sah sie ununterbrochen an- um nicht zu sagen _starrte _sie an, welches sie ihren Ärger und Scham vergessen lies, und sie wieder rosa um die Nase wurde.

Seit wann war sie verlegen wenn er sie anstarrte?

Plötzlich hatte Dumbledore eine Ansage zu machen, welche Lily - ähm - blendent interessierte. James schien nicht auf Dumbledore zu achten.

Dafür Sirius und Remus umso mehr, da zwei sehr gut aussehende Mädchen neben ihm standen.

''In diesem Schuljahr begrüßen wir zwei Austauschschülerinnen aus Deutschland, die ein Jahr lang die siebte Klasse besuchen werden. Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie liebenswert aufnehmen.''

Falls sie nach Gryffindor kamen, dachte Lily und schaute hinüber zu Sirius und Remus, die ihre Gesichtszüge nicht mehr halten konnten, _würden _sie liebenswert aufgenommen werden.

''Wie alle anderen Schüler'', fuhr Dumbledore fort, '' werden sie durch den sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser aufgeteilt.'

Professor McGonagall trat nach vorne, in den Händen den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den sprechenden Hut.

Die beiden Mädchen traten nervös nach vorne.

''Benz, Anna Lena'' rief Professor McGonagall. Das Mädchen mit den dunkelroten Haaren und den (aus der Ferne natürlich nicht erkennbaren) gelben Augen (aus welchen Gründen sie auch immer diese seltsame Farbe haben mochten) setzte sich auf den Stuhl und bekam von Professor McGonagall den Hut aufgesetzt.

Insgeheim betete Sirius sie würde nach Gryffindor kommen.

_''Nun..."_ flüsterte der Hut in Anna Lenas Ohr, "_wo steck ich dich hin? Moment... Was ist das? Aaaah, dieses Phänomen hatte schon einmal... Moment... ja jetzt erinnere ich mich! Es war bei Miss Evans, nettes, kluges Mädchen, ja, bei ihr hatte ich auch das Gefühl, jemand begehrte sie in Gryffindor zu haben... Ziemlich offensichtlich wer es war... war schon immer vernarrt in sie, .. jaja, Mr Potter... Nun, ich muss meine Entscheidung treffen, du bist sehr mutig, und loyal, also kommst du wohl nach-_

GRYFFINDOR!" Anna Lena hörte wie er das letzte Wort laut in den Raum rief.

Verwirrt setzte sie sich an den jubelnden Tisch der Gryffindors, gegenüber eines gut aussehenedes jungen Mannes, der ihre Verwirrung allerdings nicht linderte.

Um ehrlich zu sein wurde sie genauso rosig wie das Mädchen, das neben ihr saß, und die anscheinend das Selbe von _ihrem_ Gegenüber dachte.

Schnell drehte sie sich um, als sie Professor McGonagall "Spengler, Sophia!" rufen hörte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Sophia schon gleich neben ihr am _selben_ Tisch sitzen würde. Ihr Wunsch wurde schnell erfüllt, als der Hut laut "GRYFFINDOR!" rief.

Strahlend setzte sich Sophia neben Anna Lena und lief sofort knallrot an, als sie auch _ihr _Gegenüber sah. Er reagierte nicht anders. Schien wohl normal zu sein an dieser Schule, dass man sich in sein Gegenüber verknallte.

Sophia stotterte los: "Äähm, hi, - äh - ich bin Sophia, und, .. und das, das ist meine beste Freundin Anna Lena!" _(deutsch)_

Die vier sahen sie verwirrt an: sie hatten kein Wort verstanden. _(englisch:)_ "Äääh, sorry, wir haben nichts verstanden." , entgegnete Sirius matt.

"Wir - nun, wir sprechen kein deutsch.."

Sophia wurde, wenn dies möglich war, noch röter im Gesicht, und Remus lächelte sie verzückt an; dies war genau der Typ Frau, den er mochte.

Nach Sophias "deutschsprech-Anfall" bekam Anna Lena einen Lachkrampf, woraufhin Sophia auch lachen musste, und sich ihre pinken Augen (schien wohl Mode in Deutschland zu sein, unnormale Augenfarben zu haben) mit Lachtränen füllten. Sie strich ihr schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht, und sah die vier Gryffindors entschuldigend an.

Da sie es im Laufe des Abends noch irgendwie hinkriegten (trotz Anna Lenas miserablen Englischs, auf das hin Sirius ihr freundlicherweise anbot ihr _private_ Nachhilfestunden zu geben, die sie freudestrahlend annahm) sich vorzustellen, liefen sie alle zusammen, munter und bis oben vollgestopft mit Essen den Saal und liefen hoch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Lily den beiden Neuankömmlingen ihre Betten zeigte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biiitte, streichelt ihr mal ganz lieb den wunderschönen kleinen Button da unten links? 'engelsaugen aufsetz'

Bei diesem chap sind reviews besonders wichtig, weil das zum ersten Mal Partnerarbeit war.


End file.
